The diary
by Taiko Kamiya
Summary: This is a completely random story i came up with. It contains Draco, diaries, and of course Harry.
1. Default Chapter

This is a story about ^-^ not gonna say, its just a pov type story and there thought on  
some dreams they've had about a special someone. .;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything execpt the hat on my head which i got from my bro in law.  
  
Dreams are funny aren't they? I've never understood them, that is until I started  
to dream about him. Why him of all people i'll never know, and why they all contain heated  
sex, is something i'll never understand either.  
  
I think he might know though because he always shoots a look at me in the hall.  
I pretend not to see him half the time, though my pants always notice he's there. That's   
why i've learned not to wear skin tight pants and now wear baggy ones. Each time I have   
these dreams, i wake up in a cold sweat, and curse my body.  
  
It doesn't surprise me to much though, after all i've known him for a long time.   
Though it does scare me that it's him. Why couldn't it be anyone else but him? I'd rather   
read a slash about me and his best friend then dream about him.  
  
I think it's god's way of getting even with me for all the times i've been a jerk and  
yes i've been a serious jerk to Him. I can't stand to say his name though because it just   
reminds me of Him and his father.   
  
God his father was a werid one I know. Dad used to tell me the scariest things   
about His father. Woah i'm making myself dizzy by not calling him by his real name, but   
like i've said I can't stand his name at all.  
  
He drives me insane he does...with his gorgeous eyes and his...what the heck am  
I taking about? I totally dispise him! Damn those dreams! I'm going nuts, lord save me now..  
why the heck do I enjoy this so much...  
  
Right now he's two desks away listening to the teacher. Blasted teacher, they   
always drive me insane. I just watch him though. He's always bored with classes. Ah shit  
the teacher asked me a question, and i don't even know what it was.But i can't geuss cuz   
then i'll look so stupid, not good.  
  
He's looking at me, wording the answer with his lips. Thank god he's actually paying  
attention to these teachers, though I know he loves to see me get in trouble or get embarresed  
so this makes me wonder why he's being nice to me. I geuss i'll never understand the tall 15   
year old boy.  
  
The teacher is going on about something else now, but i don't care. Oh god, he's   
looking at me, i wonder why...Hmm maybe there is a secret hidden behind those misterious  
eyes? Heh, that would be a good one, I seriously must be dreaming!  
  
I geuss I need to stop writing my thoughts out in this notepad. The teacher assigned   
partners and he's mine, thank god for that. Till tonight though is what I crave. My passionate  
heated wild sex dreams with...Harry Potter.  
  
Sincerally,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
. mwhaha Funny ne? Draco's Diary. ^-^ neways Please R & R cuz like X.x i wanna   
know if this sucked or not! 


	2. Getting a better Diary

Weridest thing happened today. He gave me a diary and told me i should  
use it. So that's what i'm doing. I don't really know why...but it   
reminds me of him, none the less.  
  
He seems to stare at me more often in class now, and help me when i'm   
off in space. Perhaps he's hiding his own little secrets? Well normally  
he is but I don't mean that.  
  
Also I had to buy new pants..even with my baggy ones it was begining to  
be noticeable when That happened to me. It happened once and Ron noticed  
it and the weasel asked if I we being turned on my Hermione. As if. She  
is a mudblood, and I don't like Mudbloods.  
  
Snape assigned us partners and to annoy Potter, Snape assigned him to   
Crabbe. Potter almost fell over in pain. I felt sorry for him, because  
between Crabbe and Goyle they share a 1/16 of a brain.  
  
Harry noticed I was wearing baggier pants and asked if I wanted to   
borrow the ones he got from dudley, because they would fall off my butt  
hahaha right?  
  
I suppose he just likes to tease me now because when class ended he   
came up to me and wispered in my ear,"hope you enjoy your free time."  
god that scared the crap outta me.  
  
Hermoine keeps glaring at me and so does Ron. I haven't even looked nor  
talked to them for days, so something is up. I wonder what though...  
Neways I have a potion to make. write later Di.  
  
Draco Malfoy 


	3. interesting things

O.o amazing how this story is turning out...  
  
Disclaimer: nope..stil don't...  
  
  
Dear Di,  
The most weridest thing happened! Harry came up and asked me if my pants we're too tight, or if I needed new ones,"just in case." Very strange.  
  
I still can't help but wonder why he gave me this diary..but without you i'd be very lost. It helps a bit to write what i'm feeling..even if it does concern my enemy. I had another dream about him as well..  
  
He and I were in a quidditch match, only I couldn't see anyone else, kinda like it was just me and him. But anyway, He had dived to the snitch and I sped after him, trying to catch it first. I didn't suceed, but Harry did, and jumped around laughing. In the end he kept kissing me with passion yelling,"I love Draco Malfoy and i'm bloody proud of it." Sigh too good to be true.  
  
Also Ron walked by today and mumbled softly so that only i could hear,"I think your ickle Harry-kins is waiting for you." How embarressing. I don't understand why Harry gave me this..or how he knows things I write in here, but perhaps i just need a rest. I can't help wonder why Harry would ask that though...  
  
Oh today in class Snape paired me with Harry and Harry just kept staring at me funny the entire time and then grinned to me as he left. I think he's going as insane as I am. But I bet he doesn't have dreams about me...like I do about him. Harry's tresses drive me insane...I just want to smother them...to tease them...to bad he hates me so much right? Ah well I better go..need sleep..and I have transfiguration tommorrow.  
Draco Malfoy. 


	4. the meeting

eeii ^-^ more diary!!! ::acts hella stupid then acts sane:: x.x neways ok must write moreee.  
  
eventually i'll get annoyed with writing what their doing so harry will be a * and Draco will be a &.  
Disclaimer:: don't own O.o;; gotta feed friend though...  
  
Mistakes and Diarys  
By: Taiko  
  
  
  
Dear D,  
  
Today I had potions with Draco again. He looked so cute trying to figure out what he was sopoused to do because he hadn't been paying attention again. I wonder why he lets himself get so outta it lately, always unprepared and never paying attention.  
  
  
  
I annoyed Draco by asking him if he was sure that he didn't need bigger pants. He doesn't really realize that I know why he bought looser pants to begin with. But to tell him that He does the same thing to me would be like surrendering Russia to America. Isn't never going to happen.  
  
  
  
( &) Well he might not have known before but he does know Potter. Quite amusing if you ask me.  
  
  
  
( *) damn it...I shouldn't have stored the two of them together...  
  
  
  
(&) Yes Potter. Learn not to store your diary with a diary that links to one you gave to your "enemy" or I suppose I should say secret love, hmm? After all that is just what you basically wrote up there.  
  
  
  
(*) Yes well...I may have written that, but...you see....umm...I know which diary is which. So I wrote that just to get your ickle little hopes up that your darling love actually loved you back.  
  
  
  
(&)Ha. Yea right. You don't know which is which..and Like I mean anything I write in here. This is just to pratice my writing skills and what better way then to pretend I love you?  
  
  
  
(*) Oh but I know you mean it. Because everything you talk about in here is all gushy and lovey. Like in class, you actually do that and your pants are actually like that. Thus the reason your pants are barely clinging to your butt at this moment.  
  
  
  
(&) For your information Potter, my pants are clinging just fine to my butt at this moment. They fit and I have water in my ears...  
  
  
  
(*) Err..right. Sure Malfoy. Not that that made any sense at all, but I doubt that your pants are staying on your butt.  
  
  
(&) What does it matter Potter? If my pants don't fit me isn't it my problem when they fall off my ass? Of course i'm sure that you enjoy that sight...That would explain why Ron keeps glaring at me.   
  
  
(*)....umm ok anyways. I'm going to pretend that this never happened. Since you don't mean what you write...and I don't mean what I write. Why bother to continue this conversation? It's beyond useless.  
  
(&) Wait!   
  
(*) What?   
  
(&) ok....suppose I DO mean what I say in here. There's not much you can do about it anyway...  
  
(*) No..but I could inform the student body that "perfect" Slytherin Draco Malfoy is gay and in love with a Gryffindor.  
  
(&) Like bloody hell you will.  
  
(*)...fine. Meet me in the library tommorrow at 5. I'll be in the very back of the library, the area where Pince can't see. We'll have a little talk about our daries.  
  
(&). Fine. See you then.  
  
(*) Fine  
  
(&) Fine.  
  
(*) Night  
  
(&)...night. 


	5. The library

Alright so here is the next chapter to Draco's Diary...I know it's been a seriously long time and i'm sorry hopefully this

will make it better!

Disclaimer: No still don't own Harry...although i do own covers with Harry Potter on them!

"The confrontation."

By: Taiko Kamiya

Draco was standing in the back of the library fidgeting nervously with a small black book. The "book" was actually a diary

Harry Potter had given him a while back that turned out to be linked to another one that Harry had kept so he could

read what Draco wrote. Draco cursed his stupidity for actually writing in the book instead of throwing it away, but it was

_Harry _who had given it to him and he had hoped maybe it was because Harry liked him too..

But Harry was late. after the last entry in which Harry himself had mixed up the diary's and written in the connection, they

had agreed to meet at the back of the library to discuss what had been written and what they had planned to do about it.

Draco sighed and looked around the library with confusion and worry reflecting from his slate gray eyes.

'_Where is he..." _Draco wondered to himself. Hopefully, he wasn't running around showing everyone what he wrote while he

stood here waiting for him like an idiot. '_Maybe he just forgot the whole thing and we're going to pretend it never happened..._

_i'm definately buying a new diary now...'_ He frowned then flopped himself down into the closest chair.

Trying to distract himself from the fac that Harry hadn't shown yet, Draco opened up the diary and without really thinking

began to write in it once again...

_Here i am sitting in the library waiting for him to show up D. Part of me thinks that he won't show up and that he's going to _

_humiliate me in front of everyone but another part says that he will show and that he does have the same feelings, but he isn't_

_for sure if he wants to admit them. I want so bad for my crazy dreams to come true and yet i don't because it's HIM of all people. _

_How do I know for sure what i feel is real emotions and not just hormones for a hot fuck?_

He stopped writing and looked around the library again. Still there was no sign of Harry. His silver eyes glanced to the clock and

noticed he had been waiting for almost an hour. A sigh escaped his lips again and he looked back down to the diary about to close

it and leave when words appeared back to him...

I understand your confusion Draco...I wanted to come to you but at the same time i was afraid that you wouldn't understand or reject me. You

who has been my enemy since we got to Hogwarts. And yet here you are writing out your feelings for me, your confusion about me. Should you

trust what those feelings are you should you forget? Am i worth it? Tell me Draco...do you want me or want to be with me?

Draco stared are the writing reading the words. Did he really want this or was it just his pants talking? He thought back to his dreams, his

thoughts, and his fantasy's. A smile began to play across his lips as he picked up his quill and began to write in response to Harry's words..

_Honestly Harry....I think I do. I want you to want me..I want to be with you..I don't know how everyone else will take it but I don't care.._

_What I feel for you I really can't ignore anymore...but are you willing to be with me?_

The blond tressed male stared at the page waiting for an answer. Minutes passed and there was no response. Had Draco made a mistake

in trusting Harry with how he really felt? Worry creased his forhead as more minutes went by with nothing appearing. Cursing himself Draco

slammed the book shut and stuffed it into his bag. Then he pulled his slender frame up out of his chair and began to storm out of the library.

How was he going to explain this away? Harry had it in writing how Draco felt and could humiliate the hell out of him if he so chose. Swearing

out loud as he walked out the library doors, Draco slammed right into another body. Without really thinking, he reached out and grabbed the other

person pulling them to him to keep them from falling.

"Sorry..." He muttered before looking at the person he had ran into. He was staring directly into the emerald eyes he had dreamed about so much.

Draco's eyes flew open wide in surprise and released his grip on Harry. Harry immediately fell to the floor with a thump. Realizing what he had just

done, Draco then reached out a pale hand to Harry and helped pull him to his feet. They stared at each other for a moment before Draco glared

at Harry then began to stalk down the hall.

"Draco Wait!" Harry yelled, chasing after him. However, Draco was taller and had longer legs so he was able to out run Harry, keeping a safe

distance in fron of him." Draco Please! I'm sorry I didn't respond! I..I love you!" He yelled down the hall, causing Draco to stop cold in his tracks.

Slowly, he turned around and looked at Harry his silver eyes clouded with confusion and mistrust. "What did you say?" He questioned, his voice

barely above a whisper.

Harry walked towards Draco carefully, his expression pained." I said I love you...I didn't want to write it to you I wanted you to hear me say it...so

you would understand I meant it. I never meant to hurt you...I gave you the diary to begin with because I wanted to see if you liked me back...if you

really even noticed me at all..." He smiled softly, reaching a hand towards Draco's face and placing it gently against his cheek.

"I would never have said anything to you if i wasn't a hundred percent certain you loved me back...and I know you do..." Slowly Harry leaned forward,

bringing his face closer and brushing his lips softly against Draco's. Draco grabbed Harry's face pulling it a few inches away from his own. "I...I do.."

was all he said before pressing his mouth against Harry's, pulling him closer in a tight embrace.

Ok so That's how I decided to end this story. I like Harry's font! It's Parry Hotter! lol. Anyway read and review and tell me what you think about it!


End file.
